


燃烧之翼

by oliviavs127mendes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes
Summary: 致敬《英国病人》。
Relationships: Male hungary/Female england





	燃烧之翼

我是在无数双眼睛的注视下醒来的。姑且将之称为过度热烈的关切。人们时而踱步，时而到高高架起的雪白色纱帐与交错的隔板边私语，他们轻声询问我，就像我只是处于热感冒后短暂的虚弱时刻，试探性地找寻我大脑里并不清晰的记忆，而后笔尖沙沙地在病历单上记录着些什么。看吧，虽然我的记忆像碎片般洒在荒郊野岭的魔术师的帽子里，但我依然还有过往的经验判断与审美情趣，若是依照康德的理念来说，现在发生的一切都不够美，无论是出于他们的热切，还是出于此下我空洞一片的内心，又或者说肺部的灼烧感与耳边依旧轰隆作响机翼声。逼仄的空间随时都要如备用舱般坠落，从更高的海拔卷走无数记忆的残片。螺旋桨边缠绕的火焰随仪表盘倾斜，此刻仍没有散去的剧烈眩晕感让这些碎片在轻微的抖索中重铸起来，上下眼睑接触的一刻仿佛看见被炮弹击中后燃起的大火裹挟着机身在云层中燃烧，而我则任由重力拉扯身体与机械一同下坠，不再挣扎于惨白的刺眼光线里，直到触在黄沙与碎石组成的层叠山丘中，放松并深陷于此，深陷于我曾用指尖触摸探索的地图上的每一处，架着我奔跑，踏过干涸的河床......渐行渐远。直到某个模糊的身影在轻飘飘的序曲中回到沉浸在幻想里的紊乱视野，片段才连成完整的乐章，回归在机舱中遗失已久的脑海，回忆向我涌来，我难以招架。  
  
  
不记得是多久之前我会将一些日记形式的便条夹在那本希多罗德的诗集里，但我却能够清晰地回想起“R. K”第一次作为一种忠贞的信仰的代号出现在卡片背面的时候。那只老旧的吸水钢笔在面对我许久遏制不住的感情时仿佛也因过度的诚挚而颤抖，好像在抽搐，勾勒出一两句空洞又断续的情话。那一夜的大风微微卷起沙砾，围绕在被吹散的篝火边，我们借着依稀的光亮，就着酸涩的白兰地带来的后劲，将酒杯同话题一起在双手之间传递。我望着她，高傲而矜持的柯克兰夫人，一半的面庞在光线的照亮下呈现出耀眼而温暖的金色，却又因嘴上所讲述的高亢剧目显得冷峻一些。国王已倒在反叛者的剑锋之下，而讲述故事的人却依旧保持着温婉而挺拔的姿势，与窸窸窣窣的欢声笑语一同融入火光熄灭的瞬息。  
  
  
我与她孤独又疯狂的留在黄沙间，全部拜她的丈夫柯克兰所赐，虚伪的壁垒日益搭建至金字塔尖的真诚一霎，他们疏离又靠近，在透明围栏的两侧时刻上演着就义难分的戏码，是宿命任务的趋势，他们要永生与对方陷入纠葛、汲取营养的怪湾，如开罗南部赤裸在火热烈阳下趋于干涸的河床，崩裂的河口与黄土，沟壑密布深邃将要直击心脏。我们能怎么办？作为宿命驱动下最卑微的人类，唯有逃避一个出路，把谎言用来欺骗自己，那么所留就唯有真诚，真诚的情愫直上到眼睛里——她那如绿色水晶般闪亮又风情的瞳孔，我只是看一眼，便再也无所逃脱，我倾覆到她的嘴唇上，那个吻湿热而绵长，仿佛拥有火山口或是什么水怪的疯狂力量，又如溪水的绵延之吻，我只能这么打比方。炙热的身体与滚烫的胸口，天空失色，万人皆空，这是我吻她时的全部感受。罗莎·柯克兰，我的英格兰缪斯，我于蒸腾雾霭中的光芒，于迂回曲折的探索之路中的精神支柱，就这样卧在我的臂弯间，倒影着扇片轻轻摇曳忽远忽近的影子。她发现了自己是多么不幸，希多罗德的倾诉与褪色地图上经纬的勾画间总有她的一席之地。我就这样让她发现了自己究竟是怎样在我心中存活的秘密。  
  
  
阳光先是唤醒希罗多德的书本，方才唤醒我们，那时我几乎埋进她厚重的裙褶，指尖正与她的纠缠在一起，在多为谬误的荒诞笔迹上攀缘，我所写下的究竟是何等对不起曾挣扎着爬行的笔触啊。前一夜我向她讲述布达佩斯的古老童话，那分明的善恶与不息不止对爱的追求，让她聆听我左胸膛的肋骨下属于匈牙利的回音（至少这没有让我在科考队里显得像个异己分子，但或许有一天会呢）。我们是探险者中的先锋，我曾画出费拉菲拉绿洲的地图，我认识昔兰尼加，我在沙海中迷路过至少两次。真正的迷失并非因沙海环抱，而是道德的桎梏中：炽热的昼夜里，我爱上了一个英国女人，已婚一年的有夫之妇：越过山丘在土地上刻下的瘢痕，越过民族所持有的傲骨，那一切地理与政治边缘的壁垒。因此我有十足的理由在这流淌奔涌的尼罗河之畔将我身体的某些部位送给她，肋骨下仍在跳动的东西。没有白炽灯的空屋，光线随着时间的流逝不断偏转着角度，直到唯独剩下河水与沙粒的反光映射在玻璃上，欢爱方才告一段落。取而代之的是窗外的雨，鲜见的雨，细小却浓密。  
  
  
“我们不能再见面了。”她望着细雨不断拍打窗叶留下痕迹，背对着台上的十字架、鲜花与圣象，用最为笃定的语气，拉开和我身体之间的距离。我伸手去触及窗外，感知到的却不是雨点，心照不宣的悲恸和默契，让我质疑我的忠诚是否一直是基于错误的假设和结论。她的丈夫似乎也能嗅到蛛丝马迹，哪怕是夫人金色的发梢洒上的科隆香水与薄荷糖的气味，大声宣告那拥抱不再是责任或是义务。这对于我来说是危险的，放肆的，有损我恪守的底线、操守与荣誉。泪水与被掐灭的烟头在空气中燃烧剩下的气味就这样填满了那个略显冷涩晦暗的房间，她从来是毫不妥协的，对我敞开的胸怀不过是袒露着自己的伤口，在不匹配的情感与长期奴役后的涅槃。那个干燥而烦闷的夜晚，我们最后一次手挽着手在广场前踱步，剧院的窗户大开，闷热的空气被释放出来，留声机的法文老歌与吱呀声断断续续地飘进耳廓，但我对每一个间隙都有着刻骨的警觉感，因为当那些人涌出门，总有人能够认得出柯克兰夫人和海德薇莉先生。我们只是沉默，走到栏杆前，美人蕉的叶片交错在额顶，如同眷侣离别时隐隐地不忍伸出的双手，不再亲吻，只有一个简单的拥抱。“我还没有开始想你。”我低语道，认真地仿佛那也能成为嵌进背面硕大的露天电影屏幕中的一部分。  


“你会想的。”  
我究竟会不会想？在她的口中冒出“想”的音节，我的心便开始疯狂跳动，甚至此刻在病床上的我，才经历过坠机踏入死亡的灰色地带的我，脑海中依然反复荡过她的脸庞，羽毛似的肌肤，和她殷红的唇瓣，她的呢喃，仿佛咒语，仿佛此刻在血液中流淌的吗啡，在我的身体里疯狂肆虐、翻滚、膨胀，要引爆往事的绳索。  


战斗的警报穿插在我们几周短暂而局促的缠绵期间，世界正在崩析分离，也在以势不可挡的速度重组，如同风沙自我所触摸的磐石表面脱落。我们处于沙漠中心，信号微弱，但剧烈的风声向来具有极强的穿透力，像是疯魔的病人歇斯底里的怒吼，英格兰卷入的噩梦也能在千里以外上演，那日夜潜伏于本土上空云层的歼击的翼似乎也同样在浸泡在孤独的营帐的梦里划过，与偶然飘落的灯光和飞机尾部的弧线一同闪现又逝去。我们见过面。在三拍舞曲中，人们不再妄论战事，只是间或拾起盘间的高脚杯栖在下唇，觥筹交错，间或相互依偎着旋转。她留在名义上的丈夫身边，斜向切开的雪白色翻领露出透亮的锁骨，望着我的时候只是轻轻给了一个微笑，我甚至能从其中读出端庄下暗藏的讽刺的意味，那样睥睨着我无言的愠怒，又那样将难以忍受的事物视为不值一提。“别以为只有你一个人在受苦。”当我以同样的方式将她拉到门后的一隅，面对我的质问，她只是这样答了一句，轻飘飘地。于是和着悠扬的交响乐声，我开始咒骂这看上去酷似一个谎言的一切事物，官僚、资金、军队、虚伪的婚姻，这一刻好像只有突破伦理的爱才是真实的，却是唯一一个我需要尽快摆脱的。  
  
  
所有科考队即将被召回，那些曾盘旋在此的直升机早已踏上归途。而匈牙利，我的祖国，我的血缘扎根之处，早已踏上德意志的列车。模糊的占领与宣誓的黑白影像看上去有些失真，而我也比任何人都渴望那不真实。我终于明白，比诗集中夹着的那些矫情的语录更不真实的东西竟一直被无数人奉为神圣的号召，是那些趋之若鹜者收集寥寥无几的说辞的原因。我也无从得知他们究竟能获悉什么，又能有多少证据，才会使得因一个人的国籍而对他的动机起疑。或许是我察觉得太晚，在我们之中有间谍的呼声如同当头一棒时，他们在交头接耳处将矛头对准我，我无从抗辩也无从得知，至少我那时的行为还没有露出任何马脚，一切疑虑只是基于一个国籍的名头——那并没有任何价值。而我的忠诚已经不想再用国籍划定，只是一味赋予了笔下的记录与专著，献给我只想以此献给她，献给记忆中她的身体、她的声音、她专注而知性的神情。我就那样写下去。  
  
  
战争如同逐渐伸进阁楼的窃贼的手，撕开了相互依附的眷侣，也拆散了曾在大漠中相依为命的小队。我与她，或许还见过面，直接或间接地，但当一个人想要无视邂逅而勉力逃避时，她是能够成功的。在记不起我们究竟有多少个日夜不能维系镇定地对视之后，我想尽一切办法不主动忆起那场灾难，彻彻底底的悲剧，飞机剧烈地冲撞进入黄沙，机身随着玻璃剧烈的震颤碎裂开来。我没有任何思考的冲下去，不在乎我的冒险是否能为柯克兰夫妇带来更多还生的可能，是一场完全、绝对的出于荷尔蒙或是说本能的关于爱的行动——不论生死，只想再见她一次。一旁的丈夫早已停止呼吸，我将她从侧边小心翼翼地拉出来，唯恐周边的险境伤到她羽毛似的肌肤，但机身与器械的重量让我不得不加大力气，我的肺在胸腔中疯狂律动，是它本身对于生命活力的最后渴望，窒息感占据了我的大脑。

她疯狂张望着，希望能将周围的一切尽收眼底，一直发出濒临绝境时的喘息。那种可怕的疲惫使她只能依偎在我的肩头，在受伤的身体上，透过骨骼的每一个节点冲撞着我。找到空空的岩洞歇脚时她已经有些气若游丝。我们如同互相舔舐血淋淋的翎羽的两只雏鸟，在一切迅疾地发生时只能选择被动地接受，将主观的忏悔丢在千里之外。我点燃半只乳白色的蜡烛，并保证她我一定会带着救援者回归，而那以后我们所有的梦想都能够实现，突破地理的界限与阵营冲突的壁垒，我们不再会担心坠入深谷的归宿。但一切还是太晚了，当我在整整一夜抵达事务所后说出自己的名字，他们听出了我不是英国人，不是自己人，于是镣铐被架在了双手间——德国佬、匈牙利佬，他是敌对国家的间谍，无耻的撒谎者，现在他呼叫医疗救援只是更深的圈套。  
  
  
管他们怎么称呼我。我的愤怒没法抑制半点，伴着我的R·K所带给我的狂热与对承诺的忠贞，我几乎要徒手将那对金属圆环拆卸，跳下运送嫌疑人的尾舱...只因她在等我，她需要我，我被视作敌人是因为我并非与她同根同源的人，因为我的名字、我的血缘才让其蒙受罪孽与诅咒，我曾自恃的骄傲早已被磨平，是另一种力量使得我几近在铁轨上爬行，向记忆中的她所在的山洞的方向。我将地图交给德国人的坦克，他们方才同意载我一程，我出卖了那个不属于我的国家的国家，正如他们并没有信任过我，唯一的一点温存也随着她碧绿色的双眼开始泛白离去。那时她的呼吸已带着死亡的丝线，手中紧握着的笔仍试图在日记本上留下最后的言语，与洞窟、大漠融为一体。我看到了阴冷却神圣的蓝色光线，在阴暗处浮起。  
  
  
...此刻我所横卧的病床或许是我在担任英国空军的机师的时候被击中坠机所救援后送到的地方，我忆起了一切，因为我还想为某些事情赎罪。我是匈牙利的学者、国际机构的探险者、德国人的向导、英国人的空军，而这一切的身份却最终只是用“英国病人”来定格。若说是真正的疾患，也该是为未能完成的夙愿，未曾泯灭的忠诚...而非因机翼尾部的烈火、肺部剧烈灼烧的痛感画上句号，伴着我、轻抚我，走向曾无数次于沙漠间踏上的归途。

-致敬迈克尔·翁达杰《英国病人》


End file.
